Naruto High School
by Die4me
Summary: New girl comes to Konoha high.She is Sakura's sister but she is complitly different from her.Gaara and Sasuke want to know her better.GaaraxOC and SasukexOC.Not sure yet....


**Name:**Xena Haruno

**Age:**16

**Family:**Sakura Haruno younger sister,mom Kelly and dad Paul

**Looks:**Purple hair a little below her shoulders and black eyes

**Likes:**Skateboarding,snowboarding,playing drums and listening to music

**Dislikes:**Peppy girls,Sakura,pink and fan-boys/girls

**Personality:**Funny,cold,evil,open with persons she knows and lazy

**Type of music:**Hard rock,punk,rock and hip hop

**Type of movies:**Horror

**Favourite colors:**Black and purple

**Favourite singers/bands:**Tokio Hotel,Lady Gaga,Shinedown and Avril Lavigne

**-Story Starts-**

**Xena's p.o.v.**

_Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…Be-_

I slamed my alarm into wall.I just keep sleeping.

"Xena wake up!!!" yelled my monter Kelly.

I groan and got up,i went in bathroom showerd and went to get dressed.I got dressed in:

Dark purple baggy t-shirt with black skull on tight skinny jeans,black and purple puma sky 2 my left hand i putted black leather fingerless glove.I putted my purple hair in high ponytail.I putted black my dark purple and black bag and my purple and white ipod and went i saw what my sister was wearing i got a urge to throw was wearing white tank top,pink jacket,pink skirt and pink high heels,her white bag.

"Your wearing that?!I thought i told you to wear something pink,sweet and nice." She said.

"You did i just don't listen to you." I said and grabbed my keys and went to my new i walked i pulled out my ipod and listen to Shinedown Breaking i arraived at my new school,i had a urge to throw up was big and it was light pink.I rolled my eyes and went to principal's was kind to show me where is.I knocked on doors.

"Come in!" said woman's voice.

I putted my ipod in my bag,and came was awoman around 40-50 years old,she had blonde hair and honey eyes.

"Yo…I'm Xena Haruno new student…" i said bored.

"Hello i'm Tsunade.I'm is your schedule,and don't be late for classes." She said.I nodded and went out.I looked at my schedule:

** with Kakashi Hatake**

** with Anko**

**3.P.E. with Guy**

** with Kurenai**

** with Asuma**

** class with Jiraiya**

When i saw that math is my 1st class i groan and went to my way to classroom i thought _"Maybe somebody i know will be in…" _From here i know:Ino,Shikamaru,Hinata and Naruto.I knocked on doors.

"Come in…" said males bored voice.

I opemed the doors and saw guy with gray i saw what book her was holing only one thought came to me. _"Pervert"_ i thought.

"Your…?" he asked.

"Yo I'm Xena Haruno new student…." I said.

I looked at was in here was sitting next one guy with rave hair and black eyes who was smirking at me.I just rolled my eyes.

"_Creepy.." _I thought.

Ino was in here was sitting on other side of that was sitting next to Naruto and Shikamaru was smiling at was sitting next to guy with red hair and blue/green eyes or sea was hot…and he definitly has my attention.

"_Maybe this school isn't that bad…" _I thought.

"Hey.I'm Kakashi your math next Gaara that is kid with red hair." Said Kakashi.

I went to my seat and pulled my ipod.I saw Gaara looking at me but when i looked at him he looked away.I rolled my eyes and hit button i didn't care about anything or anybodu as In your shadow i can shine by Tokio Hotel was on.

**Sasuke's p.o.v.**

School started again.I got up and got dressed in:

White t-shirt,black jacket,white shoes,black jeans and went to i came i saw Gaara sitting over to his was sitting with his see his group was punkers,rockers,hip mine group was pop we were popular then them and good at year i will become capitan of basketball team,last years i lost to my group also are:Sakura,Ino,Karin,Hinata and Gaara's group are: Him,Temari,Kankuro,TenTen,Lee and was boaring Sakura and Ino were sitting next to then new girl came had purple hair,below her shoulders,in high eyes,with black eyeliner around was wearing dark purple baggy t-shirt with black skull on tight skinny jeans,black and purple puma sky 2 her left hand she putted black leather fingerless glove and her black and purple was hot.

"Your…?" Kakashi asked.

"Yo I'm Xena Haruno new student…." She said.

"_Sweet she will be easy one to get,Sakura's sister…" _I thought and smirked at her as she looked at just rolled her eyes. That made me i will have her.

**Gaara's p.o.v.**

Today school was starting year i must be better then Sasuke in everything.I got up and dreesed in:Red t-shirt,black jacket,white and red shoes and my bag and went to school with Teamari,Shika,Kankuro and was Teamari's boyfriend and TenTen was Kankuro's came in classroom and saw me sitting with my group we glared at each sat down with Sakura on his left side and Ino on right his was knock on doors.

"Come in…" said Kakashi.

In classroom entered girl. She had purple hair,below her shoulders,in high eyes,with black eyeliner around was wearing dark purple baggy t-shirt with black skull on tight skinny jeans,black and purple puma sky 2 her left hand she putted black leather fingerless glove and her black and purple bag.

"Your…?" Kakashi asked.

"Yo I'm Xena Haruno new student…." She said.

She was looking around the her eyes fell on Sasuke i wsaw his smirk,but she just rolled her made me smirk.

"Hey.I'm Kakashi your math next Gaara that is kid with red hair." Said Kakashi.

She went to her seat next to me.I was looking at her but when she looked at me i looked pulled her white and purple ipod and hit the botton screen i saw Tokio Hotel – In your shadow i can shine.

"_This girl is interesting…" _I thought.


End file.
